Fire prevention is the best means of fire protection. The best fire prevention will not stop a fire from starting, especially an electrical fire. Early detection of fire can be attained by an alarm. An alarm merely alerts one of the condition, namely that the building is on fire. It is still necessary to escape from the building. If one is trapped on a floor above ground level, escape through a window may be the only avenue of escape.
There is a need for a safety harness kit to facilitate escape through a window by one or more persons including children. The present invention is a solution to the problem and meets that need.